


Damian and Colin go to prom

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Prom, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: an idea that popped into my head, a future AU, Damian and Colin are 17 and Colin is a high school senior





	1. Chapter 1

Colin Wilkes stared at his shoes and shuffled his feet. The shoes weren’t his, they came with the tux rental, they didn’t really fit well and pinched. He felt awkward in the tux if he was honest, he worried that the off green bowtie was making him look gayer than he did any ways. The irony of standing just off the dance floor at your senior prom with the theme “Night of our lives” and being totally miserable wasn’t lost on Colin. 

The music is too loud for the DJ’s sound system and its all lame top 40 hits from about 10 years ago, and the light show isn’t synced up to the beat at all. He was regretting borrowing the $100 dollars for the tux rental from Damian’s brother Tim, he knew that Tim didn’t really want Colin to pay him back, but that wouldn’t feel right. Colin shifted letting his long red bangs fall over his eyes so he didn’t have to look at the happy couples grinding on the dance floor a few feet away. He didn’t know why he’d come, he was a poor ginger gay boy who lived in an orphanage, hardly the recipe to be Mr. high school popularity. 

He should be out on the streets of Gotham fighting crime as Abuse not wasting it in a rented hall watching a bunch of straight teenagers dance, badly. He’d come because he’d hoped, stupidly, that Damian would take him up on his offer. Colin felt his face burn as he thought about it. Damian was his best friend, and even though he’d never told him or any one, Colin had had a crush on him for as long as he could remember. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d asked. 

He’d been looking at his feet then too when he’d trust the ticket he’d saved up all year to buy at Damian. Dami had looked at it like it was some strange foreign, maybe poisonous, thing. “Colin…. a night of dancing with… teenagers? Does that sound like something I would do with my evening?” Colin didn’t bother pointing out that Damian was 17 too, the fact of his own age always seemed to shock Damian. He knew that Dami wasn’t gay, Dami wasn’t straight, he wasn’t bi, he wasn’t anything, he always said dating, sex, emotional connections, were a distraction he didn’t have time for. Colin used to push back and ask “what does that make us?” Damian had always said “allies Colin”. Maybe that was the only answer his friend could give but it didn’t explain why Colin was the only person who Damian called by his first name, or the movie nights, or the road trip last year, or the vacations he insisted his father bring Colin along for. 

When Colin had told Damian he was gay back when they were 14 his only reaction had bee a loud “tt-” before explaining that relationships were a waste of time. Colin felt stupid what had he expected? Damian to give up a night of crime fighting as Nightwing to dance with a bunch of strangers? Damian didn’t go to high school, in fact Colin was pretty sure Damian had never gone to any school. Damian could barely stand people, and people his own age annoyed him the most, always had.

“Alright! Alright! Alright!” boomed the DJ in a far too cheerful voice “all you lovebirds grab your dates this is it, the last dance of the night lets end with a slow dance ok?!” a half hearted cheer went up as the song started. Save the Last Dance by the Drifters, as the first line of the song rung out “You can dance, every dance with the guy Who gives you the eye” the doors to the hall opened. there wasn’t anything dramatic or showy about it, but Colin looked up when he heard it. 

Damian came striding it, his black hair slicked back, his blue eyes flashing with assessment and scorn, his brown skin highlighted by the all white suit, with a blood red tie, he was wearing. He crossed the room quickly, people hustling to get out of the way when he made it clear he wasn’t going to swerve. Every eye was on him now, even if they didn’t know who he was, and most of them did, the suit was clearly not a 100 buck rental. Damian stop just in front of Colin close enough to kiss and gave him one of his rare true smiles with no snark in it. seemingly from nowhere Damian pulled out of red rose putting it under Colin’s nose to smell before wordlessly taking out a pin and pinning it to Colin’s suit lapel, and straightening his bowtie. 

“I hear people dance at these things, what do you say Colin, shall we show the common people how it is done?” Some time when they were 11 Damian had seen a Vine of Colin dancing and was horrified. For the better part of the next year Damian had forced him to learn how to ballroom dance, the two of them practicing in Damian’s bedroom. Damian grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the floor before taking his hands and placing them. They swept around the dance floor, Damian twirling Colin, and at one point dipping him low, all the moves Colin loved and Damian always said were needlessly showy. As the music faded and Colin pulled back smiling, Damian pulled him back in and planted a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Colin do a camping trip.

“Not that I’m not happy we’re doing this, but why camping?” Colin looked around the clearing feeling a little lost. “It’s traditional for Americans teenagers to go on some kind of adventure after they graduate high school, and a road trip would have taken me too far from Gotham in case of a crisis.” Damian as he hammered a stake into the ground. 

“Well first off you’re an American-” 

“-tt”

“-and second you didn’t graduate anything” 

“But you did Colin, besides I already have 4 doctorates” 

“four? it was three, what did you get a Ph.D in without telling me?” 

Damian looked faintly embarrassed and cleared his throat “classical Arabic poetry” 

“oh.” they didn’t talk much after that Damian set up the tent with easy movements and Colin mostly wondered around unpacking and feeling like he was in the way. It was just before dark by the time they were done. “somehow I don’t think most American teenagers have a four room tent” Colin said looking up at the massive tent that looked like it could fit a whole family. Damian looked at him coolly, “well Colin you’re camping with Nightwing, and a Wayne, average wouldn’t do” Colin was impressed but also, he’d hoped that they’d be forced closed by a tiny tent. Stupid, this is Damian he’d never overlook something like that, it was like hoping he’d forget a sleeping bag. They set about building a fire, Colin tried to help but after a few minutes Damian waved him away to get firewood. He walked around the camp a few times using is super strength to rip up small trees or break branches off. 

Back at the fire Damian pulled out marshmallows. “um what are those?” Colin asked. Damian blushed “um well Drake said that when, Americans-”

“you are an American”

“-tt, go camping they they um ‘roast marshmallow’ and ‘make say-mores’” 

“s’mores, wait you’ve never had a s’more?” 

“no I have not” Colin was thrilled to have something he could show Damian, and after they both set their marshmallows on fire they managed to put them together. “mm I can see why this is so popu-HA! Colin! your face!!” Colin smiled feel the marshmallow and chocolate running down his face as he struggled to keep his s’more from falling to bits in his hand. Colin looked up from his messy hands to see Damian looking at him the way he had when they’d danced at prom 4 weeks before. Faster than Colin could track Damian closed to the distance between them and kissed him, pulling back and licking his lips Damian smiled “well you taste good”


End file.
